


Ohana

by RABunzai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nick Fury Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABunzai/pseuds/RABunzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s not sure if she planned to stab him with the cannula or garrote him with the tube but she could of at least tried to hide it better. She seems to catch on to his mental scolding and huffs, laying back further into the bed. Clearly the bullet didn’t hit anything vital like her attitude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

There’s a single, quick knock on his door. Nick knows straight away that it’s Hill, no one else is that efficient they merely have to knock once and no one else is brave enough to be up on base at this hour and knocking at his office door.

“Come in.” He grunts, throwing the last file in his out tray and rubbing the persistent throbbing pain in his temple.

Hill walks in with another ten files under her arm and he resigns himself to the fact that the throbbing is definitely not going to abate anytime soon. Well, he doesn’t have to be happy about it.

“They expect me to do a lot of reading for a man with one eye.” He gripes as Hill drops the new files on his desk.

“That can be fixed you know, SciOps would love to develop you a new one…” Nick almost shudders at the thought.

“Maria?” He says, and it must have been in his boss tone because she stands to attention until he waves her off. “You are way overqualified to courier my report papers. Go home and get some rest.”

The smile she wears is a little tired and a little relieved.

“I know sir, I just thought you’d also like to know that Romanoff was flown in from Odessa an hour ago. She’s still recovering and will be in medical for the next few days but we expect her to be ready for a full debrief tomorrow at 0-900.”

“Good to know,” Nick nods, “now go home and sleep.”

 

Hill leaves and Nick gets through half of the new files before he decides that if he has to read one more line he just might consider a bionic eye. And he really _does not want_ a bionic eye. So he shuts the file he’s working on with a little too much gusto, shrugs on his jacket and heads out. He doesn’t go to his quarters though but finds himself walking down the too bright halls of the medical wing. There’s only a few personnel walking about and he acknowledges their presence with a small nod as he passes.

He walks a purposeful course until he finds the room he’s looking for - 13B5. It’s one of the most secure bays in the med lab and the least likely to be found by any aimless hall wanderer. It’s where you put a twitchy assassin who hates medical. 

Despite the light in the room being on Nick is silent as he enters, half by habit and half in an effort not to disturb the occupant inside.

Regardless of his stealth attempt Romanoff is watching him from the bed and releases the grip she has on the IV line running into her hand. He raises an eyebrow at her. He’s not sure if she planned to stab him with the cannula or garrote him with the tube but she could of at least tried to hide it better.

She seems to catch on to his mental scolding and huffs, laying back further into the bed. Clearly the bullet didn’t hit anything vital like her attitude.

Nick stays in the doorway for a moment, takes in the tubes and wires wrapping her up. The lights make her skin look unnaturally pale, limbs fragile like glass. It’s contrasted by the litany of cuts and bruises that travel up her arms and neck, those injuries small enough they don’t need gauze. In the bright light she’s just splashes of red against the white sheets and she looks too damn young. 

He clenches his jaw and releases. The mission was a failure. They have a dead engineer, an agent with a hole in her side and a ghost whose gone back into hiding. It’ll be a bitch to explain to the council but try as he might to be angry, to be pissed off, all he can do is look at her and feel relieved. Well shit, he’s getting soft.

 

Sliding the door shut he moves to the small chair by the bed. The white plastic is slightly off center, closer to the bed than it should be and there are traces of crumbs on the floor underneath it. Whoever was sitting there has also left a book hanging precariously off the edge.

Nick sighs but picks it up, turns it over in his hands and examines it.

“What chapter are you up to?” he asks, flicking through it with a thumb. There are brown smudges every few pages, maybe dried blood or coffee, and dog-eared corners spaced out among the first few chapters. Probably Barton’s, Nick thinks, because Romanoff wouldn’t leave such an obvious trail of evidence in her personal items. 

“Don’t ruin it for me.” She growls, managing a fairly decent glare in his direction.

“Like I read this shit,” he says, tapping the cover of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix against the railing of the bed. “What chapter?”

Nick can see her bite the inside of her cheek whilst she debates her answer. He shifts in the chair to get more comfortable and to broadcast that he’s going to be a stubborn bastard. Normally she’d wait him out but the drugs in her system are the good ones and he knows he’ll win.

Still, three minutes later and when he doesn’t get an answer he starts dog-earing random pages.

“Chapter 23.” She finally relents and he can hear the pout in her voice.

Nick snorts, “You’re not even up to the good part.”

“Don’t ruin it for me.” Her growl is a little bit stronger but the threat in her voice is still diminished by the way she slurs the end of the sentence. Definitely on the good drugs.

Nick leans back in the chair, rests his boots on the railing of the bed and turns to Chapter 23. “Was this why Dumbledore would no longer meet Harry’s eyes? Did he expect to see Voldemort staring out of them, afraid, perhaps, that their vivid green might turn suddenly to scarlet….”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have Nick and Natasha feels. If Nick had a daughter he would totally not want her to be like Natasha but if he had to pick someone to care about that way it would totally be her.


End file.
